Heartthrob
by CHEWYLOON
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Phantom Mangle hates Springtrap. She hates him with a burning passion; and would give anything to see the tyrannical withered animatronic dead. At least, that's what she thought. But the more and more she interacts with the brutish rabbit; the more she finds herself seeming to obsess over him. She has heartthrob over him, but she refuses to believe it.


**A/N:**

**It's funny because I'm an aromantic ace writing a story about a creepy piss-colored rabbit falling in love with some robotic fox on a stick.**

**Anyway, I can't get to sleep so I decided to write this instead. Enjoy. Will update it with another chapter whenever.**

Phantom Mangle had serious heartthrob.

And she knew it, too. But it was hard for her to understand; the heartthrob. After all, she was simply a hallucination, only reason to exist was to jump in some poor security guard's face. Well, not exactly, what she did was just appear in the window and make scary static noises.

But she felt it. Romantic attraction so great; it became heartthrob.

And who was this heartthrob directed at, you ask? None other than Springtrap.

It wasn't like that to begin with. Phantom Mangle used to hate Springtrap. All that animatronic rabbit would do is stand there and bark orders to her and the other phantoms; _do this, do that, hop in the security guard's face, appear in the window and make noises..._

And Phantom Mangle, being the disobedient little snot she was, would often refuse Springtrap's orders. Usually he just got annoyed when she did this; barked out a few harsh words, and then move on. The other phantoms obeyed the rabbit's orders to his every whim, and this annoyed Mangle. She was tired of Springtrap bossing them around. She remembered once, she had tried to rally everyone together against him.

"_But guys, don't you understand?! There's six of us, and only one of him!" Phantom Mangle growled as she hovered above the other 5 of the phantoms. The broken-up fox was attached to the wall, with her head hanging over and staring at them with pitch black; determined eyes._

_Phantom Puppet gazed up at her. A scowl stretched across the marionette's face. "That's stupid and you know it." He hissed._

"_Yeah!" Phantom Freddy barked up at her. "Springtrap is the entire reason we even exist, remember? Yeah; he's an ass, but if he goes, we go too!"_

Phantom Mangle hung poised fro where she was on the wall; scowling to herself as she remembered the events with the Phantoms. Why hadn't they believed her? They wouldn't disappear! Would they…? The burnt fox gave her head a shake with a robotic crack.

She continued thinking about her incredible desire for Springtrap. She groaned to herself and hung her head even further in defeat. Oh, she didn't want to be all goo-goo eyed over that brute; yet she was. And she hated herself for it.

Phantom Mangle inclined her head slightly. How had this all started? She had never been romantic at all before; she could feel platonic love, sure, she loved the phantoms like family. But never romantic. How had this all started? With _Springtrap, _of all things?

The it came swimming back to her. Something had happened in between her and Springtrap recently. It had happened when they had been trying to get at the security guard.

_Phantom Mangle stood; poised at the window with her beady black eyes staring at the terrified, heavily breathing security guard standing on the other side. Phantom BB had just got him racked up, and now it was her time to strike. She had never done this before; but the eagerness to feel his terrified scream in her ears and his blood rushing through her teeth was all too tempting. She inched closer; allowing her noises to flurry wildly through her body and sound in the guard's ears. He scooted back in the chair and cupped his ears in agony. Mangle gave a wicked grin as she turned her head and prepared to strike…  
_

"_What do you think you're doing, rat?" Came a hiss from the side._

_Phantom Mangle whipped her head around to see Springtrap. He was standing rigid; staring at her with dark dead-eyes. She lifted her head, her ears falling flat against her burnt cranium as she bared her cracked teeth._

"_No, YOU get outta here, Thumper." She retorted in a harsh mock. She turned her head back and emitted more noises to keep the security guard terrified. She then began to move towards Springtrap; her robotic parks creaking as he did so. She stood before the rabbit and stuck her burnt nose in his face. "This is my kill; not yours."_

_Springtrap raised an eyebrow. "Kill? Oh, no no, dear Mangle, you are nothing but a hallucination." He purred as he lifted a withered hand and patted her on the head roughly. His eyelids fell and the permanent grin plastered on his face seemed to widen. "You leave the killing to me."_

_Rage filled Phantom Mangle at his words as she snapped her head forwards; aiming at the rabbit's face. But as if it was nothing; Springtrap whipped a hand out and smacked Mangle in the side of her head. The robot tumbled against the wall with a loud crash. She let her eyes flutter open with a crack, and her enraged pupils darted over to see Springtrap sauntering away. As he did so, he threw his head over his shoulder and mockingly waved her goodbye._

Phantom Mangle exhaled a sigh as she clacked her robotic hands together. She simply hung there and thought about her obsession with Springtrap. Was it real? Did she really have feelings for that… that monster? She racked her nonexistent brain trying to think of an answer.

Suddenly, a sudden scream tore the burnt mangled robot out of her thoughts. She whipped her head to the side and in an instant; she bounded down to the ground. The scream sounded as if it came from Phantom Balloon Boy. Her ears angled towards the direction of the scream as she frantically made her way towards it; her eyes wide with worry.

What she saw filed her with rage. Near a filthy and dark corner; she made out the enormous figure of Springtrap. The withered creature had Phantom BB nailed against the wall by his small throat and was snarling menacingly in the robot's face. BB had his hands covering his eyes and ebony tears streaming down his face.

Phantom Mangle reacted basically on instinct. She let out a screech and threw herself forwards. The robotic fox clamped her teeth down hard on Springtrap's hand that held a firm grip on BB's throat. Springtrap hissed in pain and snapped his hand back; in turn dropping BB to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She snarled at Springtrap as she crawled to stand in front of BB. BB clung onto one of her robotic limbs; giving out soft and helpless whimpers.

Springtrap looked back at her with fury in his eyes. "This," He growled, thrusting a robotic hand in the direction of BB, "little scrote thought it would be funny to mock me. I was simply punishing him, as he DAMNED well deserved!"

Mangle snapped her teeth forwards at the rabbit's face. "I don't care." She hissed. "I'm not gonna let you hurt him like that; get lost!" She growled, planting her robotic limbs into the ground and flattening herself slightly.

Springtrap just stared at her. He rolled his eyes and made a move towards BB with his teeth bared.

Mangle flashed a limb forwards and jabbed Springtrap in the stomach. "If you so much as THINK of hurting him again I'll beat the TAR out of you!" She howled.

Springtrap blinked and backed up, snarling softly. His back ran right into contact with Phantom Foxy. The rabbit whipped around to meet Foxy's mocking grin. "Pfft, wha''s th' matter boss?" The burnt fox snorted. "Nah so big 'n bad now, are ya? I know that Mangle can beat th' shit outta ya." He snorted as he drew a robotic hand up to pick at his cracked teeth.

Springtrap growled and shoved Foxy backwards. The burnt robot dug his teeth into the ground and just chuckled softly. "Tsk tsk, whatever Springy, I know ye'll ne'er touch me. Ye're too powder pan; instead ya like t' pick on scallywags much weeer than ye." He hissed.

Springtrap looked at Mangle and Foxy both with menacing eyes. "This isn't over." He growled as he began to stalk away, twisting his head from side to side in anger.

Phantom Foxy loped over to Mangle and BB. "Are ye two okay?" He inquired.

Phantom Mangled helped the sniffling BB up and gave Foxy a grateful smile. She knew the phantom fox would take up for them; he hated Springtrap almost as much as her. "Yeah, we're fine." She said. "Thanks for the help, Foxy."

He just nodded. "'tis no trouble, I gotta stick up fer th' wee one. We all know that powder pan Springtrap likes t' pick on them." He rumbled graciously. He then turned and bounded off. BB shot Mangle a grateful look and then waddled after him.

Phantom Mangle watched them go with dark eyes. No, her so-called 'heartthrob' was wrong. She hated Springtrap. She wanted him dead. She forced herself to believe it.

How wrong the poor hallucination was.


End file.
